


Field Medicine

by imaginativemind29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Blood, Day 20, F/M, Hurt Astrid Hofferson, Stitches, Whumptober 2020, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: On their search for Hiccup, Astrid and the gang finally arrive at the shores of England where they have to fight a party of soldiers. Astrid gets badly wounded during battle and receives unexpected help.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Field Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt additionally to day 1 filled for my upcoming sequel to My little Flower: Blood Flower
> 
> Prompt used of day 20: Field Medicine  
> Alt prompt used: Stitches

Astrid lunged forward with a yell, plowing her axe into the soldier's flesh where his shoulder joined his neck, cutting down right to his bones. The man made a sickening gurgling sound and his blood came rushing out in a hot, wet gush as he fell to the ground, dying.

She only had a moment to tear her axe free as another soldier rushed up to attack her, yelling out his battlecry and eyes burning with determination to avenge his fallen fellow. Astrid blocked his blade with her axe, the force of the crashing blades vibrating through her wrist and down her forearm. The soldier must have felt it too for his face spasmed with pain and he staggered back.

It was all the time Astrid needed. With a swift blow, she beheaded the man before he could raise his sword again. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, giving her power she didn't know she possessed. But it didn't matter how many enemies she plowed down, she and her friends were outnumbered.

They had just landed on this foreign island this morning, hoping to find a trace of Hiccup, any sign as to where he had disappeared to, when suddenly a party of strange looking soldier's had attacked them out of the blue.

Astrid didn't understand the language they were speaking, didn't know why they kept yelling one word over and over again - devils.

She managed to give Stormfly a sign and strike down another attacker but then she was a second too slow.

Pain blazed like fire through her left side and a startled scream left her throat. Shocked, Astrid reached down with her hand, painting it red with blood. She let out a hiss of pain at the contact. Luckily the cut wasn't overly deep, she thought. Still it hurt profusely.

Grinding her teeth together, Astrid gripped her axe tighter as the man who's blade she felt lunged at her once more. She couldn't let bleeding stop her from fighting. But gods, she wasn't fast enough...

Astrid cried out as she took a kick to her stomach, blowing her off her feet and sending her down onto her back. Her axe slipped from her hand but before she got the chance to reach out for it, the man was looming over her, his sword raised for the final stroke. Astrid was panting heavily, her eyes widened in deadly fear. This was it. The unforgiving metal would meet her flesh any second.

Only that it didn't.

The man above her grunted in surprise as a blade pierced its way through his chest. His eyes grew wide and he choked up blood, splattering Astrid's face with it, before he toppled over and fell down next to her. Dead.

Panting, Astrid lifted her gaze to see who of her friends had saved her, but her look of surprise instantly changed into a scowl when she found herself looking into deep brown eyes.

"You," she grit out, slapping away the hand that was offered to her as she scrambled back to her feet, "What by Hel are you doing here?"

The young man brought one hand in front of his heart as if hurt by her words, but his lips already twitched into a faint grin. "What? No words of gratitude for your savior? I must say, fair Astrid, that's a bit low, even for you."

"Shut up, Robert." Astrid took a step forward but instantly swayed. Shit, her wound. She clutched at the cut, horrified when she found her tunic drenched deep with blood. Robert's expression fell.

"You're hurt," he said, voice thick with concern and reached out to steady Astrid, but again she attempted to push him away, although weaker now.

"I'm fine," she lied, "I don't need your help."

"Alright, I'm not having any more of this."

It was all the warning Astrid got before she was lifted off the ground and into Robert's arms. Astrid let out a wordless shout. How dare he!

"Let me down you son of a..." she yelled, kicking and struggling but was cut off by the voices of her friends as they rushed over.

"Astrid!" That was Fishlegs. "Is she alright?"

Astrid didn't know what was more blinding, her pain or her anger.

"Yes, _she_ is fine!" she yelled, hitting Robert's shoulder with what little strength she still possessed, "And I swear if you don't put me down this instant...we have a battle to..."

"The battle is over," Snotlout said, wiping blood from his forehead.

Astrid stilled. "What?"

"Yeah, Robert and his men reached us just in time." Ruffnut added and just then did Astrid realize the horrid sounds of metal clashing against metal and the screams had subsided. She glanced around the field, now covered with the bodies of the fallen. It was the truth.

"Oh."

"But how did you know where to find us?" Fishlegs asked and Astrid brought her gaze back to Robert, surprised when she found that his eyes had never left her.

"I will explain everything to you in due time," he said in that blasted accent of his and Astrid felt a weakness in her legs that she hoped was primarily caused from her blood loss. "First Astrid's wound needs treatment."

Robert put Astrid down on a table inside his tent. Her friends gathered around her, they'd all insisted to stay at her side and although Astrid doubted that the ex-dragon hunter would harm her, she was still glad that they didn't let her be alone with him. That would've been a bit awkward.

"I need to lift your tunic," Robert said, not before clearing his throat and Astrid could swear his cheeks turned slightly pink, or maybe it was just the blasted light inside the tent. She gave a short nod, she knew this was necessary to treat her wound.

Robert tugged at the fabric, revealing her wound, then dragged the tunic further up to her chest.

"That's far enough, Mister," Ruffnut said, her arms crossed in front of her chest but when she met Astrid's eyes, she winked.

Astrid managed a small smile. She'd always underestimated Ruffnut but since they left Berk to search for Hiccup, they'd grown even closer to each other.

"Of course," Robert chuckled awkwardly and let go of the tunic Then he took a closer look at the cut and clicked his tongue. "It's a clean cut. That's good. Means I can stitch it."

He walked over to the other side of his tent, retrieved a small bag and a bottle of some liquid Astrid didn't recognize, but she figured it could only be alcohol.

"Here," he pressed the bag into Snotlout's hands, "Prepare needle and thread for me. I need to clean the wound first."

Robert gestured Tuffnut to fetch him a piece of cloth, then removed the cork from the bottle with his teeth.

"Alright, this will hurt," he warned before he poured the liquid onto her torn flesh. Oh it was definitely alcohol.

Astrid bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out. Fuck that _burned_. Tears pricked behind her eyes, but she refused to let them spill over. She was a warrior, she could not show weakness, not in front of her friends and sure as Hel not in front of Robert Frigard of all people.

She clenched her hands to fists, but then someone was taking hold of her left hand, unfolding her fingers to lace them with their own. It was Ruffnut. Astrid grabbed tighter onto her hand, silently showing her gratitude.

"Okay, that's it," Robert put the bottle and cloth away, "I'm going to stitch the wound now."

Astrid nodded, she was glad he was telling her what he was about to do instead of just doing it. She watched in with a strange kind of anticipation as he pulled his sleeves up, took needle and thread from Snotlout and brought it down to the cut.

Then the needle pierced her flesh and she couldn't look anymore. Gritting her teeth, she stared up at the dirty white fabric of the tent, the feeling of the thread being pulled through her flesh both painful and weird. Robert jabbed at her again and this time Astrid couldn't keep in a pained whimper.

"I'm sorry," the young chief muttered, his voice genuine.

"It's alright," Astrid muttered and dared to peek down. Here, right in this moment, with his brows knitted in concentration and dark bangs falling into his face, his focus solely on her, Robert didn't seem as annoying as before. "Thank you...for saving us."

"That's quite alright," Robert said, never stopping his task at hand, "I was hoping you'd come here sooner or later. I've got news regarding your friend..."


End file.
